


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Pet Store, Alternate Universe - Video Blogger, Blogger Key, Blogger Kibum, Dogs, Dramedy, First Meetings, Key's dogs - Freeform, Kibum-centric, Love at First Sight, M/M, Minor Kim Jonghyun/Lee Taemin, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Romantic Comedy, Work In Progress, minho-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Minho's still trying to get his barrings when he hears a voice."Oh my god,I am so sorry they're not usually-"A feminine looking boy suddenly made eye contact with Minho."-like this..."~~~~~~~~orKibum's dogs jump on Minho and Kibum takes him on a shopping spree at the local mall to apologize.And maybe something else may come of this encounter.
Relationships: Choi Minho/Kim Kibum | Key
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**10:35 AM**

"Minho-ah?"The boy in question looked over at the person who was addressing him,his boss Jinki."What is it hyung?"He asked."Do you need for me to do something?"

Jinki nodded in response."I need for you to run a quick job for me real quick."He explained."Think that you can do that for me?"


End file.
